


If Life Ain’t Just a Joke

by theemdash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotions, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: In the moments before the apocalypse, Klaus muses on what could have been if he'd had more time with his powers.





	If Life Ain’t Just a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The White Violin."

If they’d had time, Klaus would have pranked the shit out of his family. 

Forget buckets rigged above doors. Ben could have dumped water on their heads with Klaus standing on the opposite side of the room watching. Tied shoelaces. Loosened the top of the saltshaker. Reset the time on the clocks over breakfast. All the classics, done right before their eyes with no one the wiser because someone invisible was the culprit.

If only they’d had the time to enjoy Klaus’s powers, to be brothers in the way they’d never been allowed to be when they were younger. They’d all pulled shit on each other, but it’d been Five jumping into their rooms in the middle of the night or Diego winging a curved spitball around a corner or Allison telling someone to walk into a doorframe. It’d been one-on-one abuses of powers and Dad had encouraged it because at least they were honing their abilities.

But this would have been a collaboration—Klaus and Ben working together, working through the most childish pranks they could imagine, working through the book because the only power that was needed was connection and Klaus could finally, _finally_ connect. This was different from seeing Ben and talking to him. The thing they did when Klaus reached through Ben and channeled him was bigger than both of them. It was a feeling Klaus couldn’t describe, except that it was something like how he’d felt about Dave—bigger than being alone, expanded in a way that wouldn’t break him, like he’d finally found a purpose. 

If they’d had more time, Klaus and Ben would have pranked the shit out of their family. But now that they were going back, maybe they’d still have time.


End file.
